Extraño
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Puede que lo que Naruto sentía por Hinata fuera raro, puede que fuera extraño, que le diera miedo, pero era completamente normal, y si quería estar con ella debería superar todo temor que pudiera tener en su interior.


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes. Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es una traducción de la original de Sleepwalking101 (Wandering Wonderer en Fanfiction), yo sólo la traduzco.

_**Extraño**_

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga ignoraban todos los murmullos. Eran sobre ellos y sólo dos los alababan. Pero no se estaban tocando, no estaban coqueteando, no se estaban besando. Naruto y Hinata sólo estaban hablando, caminando uno al lado del otro.

Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka estaban siguiéndolos silenciosamente por detrás y susurrando halagos.

—¿No están muy monos juntos? —susurró Ino.

—¡Lo sé! Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y éste es el ejemplo perfecto.

Pero Naruto y Hinata no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. Naruto hablaba… como siempre, y Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente. Era el público perfecto, exclamaba de horror y se reía de felicidad en los momentos oportunos.

—Y luego, y luego le di un puñetazo, ¡directamente en el ojo! Y salió volando hacia atrás, atravesó todo el campo. —Hinata dio una exclamación de asombro—. Pero después —Naruto bajó la voz, poniéndose serio—, aterrizó delante de Hinata. Y sabes lo que… —se interrumpió, mirando a Hinata y haciendo un mohín—. Hinata, tú estabas allí. ¿Por qué no me paras? Ahora he quedado como un tonto.

Hinata sonrió.

—Pero… pero Naruto-kun, me gustan tus historias. Las haces parecer mucho más interesantes de lo que en realidad son. Se te da muy bien contar historias.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¡Gracias, Hinata!

Detrás de ellos, Ino y Sakura soltaron unas risitas. Susurrándose en voz baja, acordaron reunirse después. Se despidieron en silencio antes de usar sus habilidades ninja para marcharse con un enorme salto.

* * *

Una semana después, Sakura tuvo la suerte de presenciar un dulce momento entre Hinata y Naruto. Sakura iba camino de una cena con sus padres, cuando vio que Naruto y Hinata entraban en el Ramen Ichiraku.

Ello en sí no era totalmente inesperado, Naruto comía con sus amigos todo el tiempo. Lo que era inesperado era que Naruto levantara la cortina colgante y se la sostuviera a Hinata, dejando que pasara a su lado.

Naruto actuando como un caballero.

Eso era un avance.

* * *

Un mes después, fue Choji quien presenció otro avance. Iba camino de un campo de entrenamiento cuando pasó por otro campo de entrenamiento ya ocupado. Naruto y Hinata estaban inmersos en un combate uno contra uno. Estaban haciendo el tonto, no se lo estaban tomando en serio, cuando Choji presenció lo inesperado.

Hinata había estado soltando risitas, intentando golpear el pecho de Naruto, cuando él la cogió por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata había parado de reírse inmediatamente cuando Naruto puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le acarició la cara con la otra mano. Naruto se había inclinado y la había besado. Ella correspondió y Choji se sonrojó. Naruto se apartó, miró a Hinata, y luego volvió a inclinarse, besándola con mucha más pasión. El pobre Choji se quedó un poco paralizado cuando Naruto subió una de las piernas de Hinata alrededor de su cintura y luego volvió a inclinarse hacia delante. Volvió a echarse hacia atrás, tirando de la otra pierna de Hinata, animándola a que la pusiera alrededor de su cintura. Y lo hizo. Sujetándola por el trasero, se arrodilló, se inclinó hacia delante, y finalmente la colocó en el suelo sobre su espalda.

Choji despertó de su trance y se marchó de un salto del campo de entrenamiento, justo cuando Naruto empezaba a subir la mano por su muslo.

—Será mejor que no le diga esto a Ino —razonó Choji.

* * *

Una semana después, Naruto estaba sentado con Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji y Lee. Los chicos de dieciocho años… y Lee, de diecinueve, estaban hablando de batallas pasadas. Sakura, Ino y Tenten caminaron hacia ellos, que estaban sentados en lo alto del Monumento de los Hokages. Las chicas hablaban de algo, las tres tenían el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ohayo Tenten, confío en que tu felicidad esté ardiendo con fuerza esta mañana! —dijo Lee, saludando a su compañera de equipo.

Tenten sólo asintió ligeramente en respuesta. Shikamaru pareció notar la misma expresión en la cara de todas las chicas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—No he visto a Neji desde hace cinco días, le echo de menos —dijo Tenten con tristeza.

—A lo mejor pasa algo en el Clan Hyuga —continuó el genio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Eso explicaría por qué tampoco he visto a Hinata desde hace cinco días. Normalmente está cerca de la Torre del Hokage, o del hospital… cuando no está con Naruto.

Naruto alzó la mirada, al verse apartado de sus pensamientos ante el sonido de su nombre.

—Eh, ¿nani?

—¿Has visto últimamente a Hinata? Últimamente habéis estado mucho juntos —afirmó Sakura.

Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron al suelo antes de volver a alzar la vista.

—No, no la he visto desde hace una semana.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sí que la has visto, dobe. Estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento… hace seis días. Llegó y te saludó, pero saliste corriendo.

Naruto fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada antes de adoptar una expresión inocente.

—¿En serio, hace seis días?

Choji pensó por un momento, contando con los dedos.

—Ése fue el día después de que la besaras —dijo alzando la vista.

—¿Nani? —dijeron siete voces, luego Naruto continuó:

—¿Nos viste?

Choji asintió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Sólo el principio… creo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, tensándose un poco, no le gustaba la idea de que le espiaran.

—¿Cuándo te fuiste?

—La bajaste al suelo… y luego le subiste la mano por la pierna. —Vio la expresión en la cara de Naruto—. ¡Me fui después de eso, lo juro!

«Eso fue sólo el principio.» Pensó Naruto.

—Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Hinata? ¡Nos han dado una misión! —preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru, Shino y él bajaban de un salto de los árboles, aterrizando al lado del gran grupo.

—¡Naruto, serás baka! —gruñó Sakura—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¡La besas y al día siguiente sales corriendo!

—¿Nani? —gruñó Kiba, Akamaru gruñía a su lado, y Shino frunció el ceño.

—Probablemente sea por eso por lo que no ha salido de casa, la besas y luego la rechazas. ¡Probablemente se sienta avergonzada y usada! —gritó Ino—. ¡No pensaba que fueras a usarla de ese modo! ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso sólo es buena para un revolcón y luego sería como un trapo viejo?

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Y seguramente sea por eso por lo que no he visto a Neji, ¡probablemente esté consolándola! —dijo Tenten con brusquedad.

—No, estoy aquí.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron en dirección a la voz. Neji Hyuga estaba a unos metros de ellos, mirando a Naruto con expresión asesina.

—Te voy a matar. Besas a mi prima, le arrebatas su primera vez y luego sales corriendo. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Eres la peor escoria. Ella te ama, bastardo. ¡Te lo dio todo y la abandonaste!

Empezó a avanzar hacia Naruto, el más joven empezó a retroceder y ninguno de sus amigos trató de ayudarlo.

—N-No, espera, déjame explicarlo —balbuceó Naruto—. ¡No es así! ¡Yo nunca le haría eso a Hinata!

—¡Ya lo has hecho, canalla! —siseó Neji, acercándose más al rubio.

—N-No, fue un accidente, un error. —Las manos de Neji destellaron chakra azul—. ¡No, espera! ¡Me expliqué mal! No fue un error, ella nunca podría ser un error. Es que fue demasiado rápido. ¡Gah! ¡Solo quiero decir que las cosas fueron demasiado deprisa! —Sakura también empezó a avanzar hacia Naruto—. ¡Hui porque estaba asustado, Hinata me da miedo! Esperad, ¡Hinata no me da miedo! ¡Lo que siento cuando ella está cerca es lo que me da miedo! ¡Es un sentimiento extraño, y hui, estaba asustado!

Sakura y Neji se quedaron paralizados, mirando a Naruto con recelo.

—Dinos qué pasó —dijo Sakura.

—B-Bueno, Sasuke y yo estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento…

—No, Naruto-baka, desde el principio.

—Oh… —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Neji con escepticismo—. T-Todos sabéis que Hinata y yo últimamente hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos. Hablando, ramen, entrenando… cosas de amigos. Cuando estaba con ella, me sentía feliz, cómodo. Cuando no estaba con ella, contaba las horas para volver a verla. Era un sentimiento extraño, nunca lo había sentido antes. Incluso contigo, Sakura-chan, cuando me gustabas, siempre me sentía cohibido… nervioso. Con Hinata, me sentía normal, ella me hacía sentir cómodo.

—Ya lo habías dicho —dijo Neji con brusquedad.

—S-Sí, bueno, hace una semana, estábamos entrenando, sólo nos divertíamos. No íbamos en serio. Ella intentaba darme y yo también lo intentaba. Su risa, su sonrisa, me afectaron. Ella era el reflejo de lo que yo estaba sintiendo y quería enseñarle lo que sentía. La cogí por las muñecas…

—Ahí fue cuando os vi —dijo Choji.

—Sí, bueno —continuó Naruto—. La atraje hacia mí, la rodeé con mis brazos y luego la besé. Ella me correspondió y ese sentimiento de mi interior explotó. Era un sentimiento extraño y aterrador, la bajé al suelo y… nosotros… —Naruto hizo una pausa, recordando—. Fue en el calor del momento, mis sentimientos me superaron y sólo quería que ese sentimiento extraño continuase.

Kiba, Akamaru y Neji gruñeron. Los ojos de Sakura, sin embargo, se suavizaron.

—D-Después, la llevé a casa. Entonces le dije que saldríamos al día siguiente y que hablaríamos. La besé y, después de que entrara, me fui. En aquel entonces lo decía en serio, tenía la intención de encontrarme con ella al día siguiente, pero por la noche, mientras estaba despierto pensando en lo que había pasado y en el sentimiento que me había impulsado, en ese sentimiento extraño, me asusté. Me asustaba ese sentimiento, todavía me asusta, y no sé lo que es.

Sakura sonrió, dando un paso hacia Naruto.

—Es amor, Naruto-baka, estás enamorado. —Naruto la miró, sorprendido—. Nunca has conocido el amor, el amor romántico y verdadero, ¿verdad? Nunca lo presenciaste entre tus padres y creciste alrededor de viudas o de hombres solteros. En cuanto a mí, tú mismo lo has dicho, lo que estás sintiendo por Hinata, ni siquiera lo sentías por mí. Lo que sientes por Hinata va más allá del cuelgue que tenías por mí.

—Naruto —dijo Ino—. No hay ninguna razón para temer este sentimiento. Puede que sea raro, puede que sea extraño, pero es completamente natural, completamente normal… completamente saludable.

Naruto tragó saliva.

—¿Amor? ¿De verdad creéis que es amor?

—Hinata-sama está a punto de ser azotada como castigo por tener sexo prematrimonial.

La cara de Naruto se quedó sin color y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

—¡No, no pueden hacer eso! —gritó, agarrando los brazos de Neji—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que protegerla!

Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño, escrutando los ojos del más joven.

—La amas.

Naruto estaba confundido.

—¿Nani?

—Neji, ¿cómo sabe el resto de tu familia que Hinata tuvo sexo? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Neji miró de Shikamaru a Naruto, librándose del agarre del rubio.

—No lo saben. Mentí. No van a azotarla. Era una prueba para ver si la amabas.

Naruto suspiró con obvio alivio. Hinata no estaba en peligro. Naruto miró a Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y otra vez a Sakura.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó.

—Vas a ir a hablar con ella, Naruto-baka —dijo dulcemente—. Vas a ir a disculparte por salir corriendo, y luego le explicarás el porqué. Luego le dirás lo que sientes por ella.

—¿Y si no me escucha?

—Lo hará —eso lo dijo Neji—. No importa cuánto daño le hayas hecho, ella sigue amándote. Piensa que es culpa suya. Ve y dile que no lo es. Pero te lo prometo —dijo, fulminando a Naruto con la mirada, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mirada asesina—, si vuelves a hacerle daño, te perseguiré y te mataré. ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto asintió, extrañamente, sus palabras no lo asustaron.

—Sí. —Claro que estaba de acuerdo.

Retrocedió un paso, respiró hondo y luego salió en dirección al complejo Hyuga. Hacia Hinata.


End file.
